Just a Whisper
by Sckitzo and Insomniac
Summary: There's a ghost in Raven's Flat and only Michael knows. A smidgen of OCMichael. Oneshot.


Just a Whisper

-

There's a ghost in Raven's Flat and only Michael knows.

-

Bon soir from Insomniac. This story is the result of my late night ventures into the anime world and was beta'd by Skitzo. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-

I can feel her presence again. Her dark eyes boring into my back as my fingers clacked against the key board repeatedly.

She was watching me.

But no one else can see her. Only me.

No, I'm not crazy. At least, I hope I'm not yet. Being confined in a building for the rest of my life isn't exactly the way I dreamed my life would end up. And yet here I am. Trapped. And strangely enough, still alive. Or at least, as alive as I can be.

She has been always watching me. At first I thought I had only been hallucinating. But then I've seen her so many times after that first night. And she has been always been there to pull me away from the loneliness that would haunt me so often in my prison.

_You're working too hard again…_

That familiar whisper reached my mind as a soft caress touched my shoulders. My eyes remained fixed on the computer screen however, as a tired smile tugged on my lips. Despite the blaring music from my headphones, I could still hear her quiet voice, lined with concern in my head.

"You heard Amon," I replied with a shrug. "They need this done by tomorrow."

I could just imagine that small frown on her beautiful face. _You're still working too hard._

Her tone was no doubt disapproving but I merely ignored the chiding look she was most likely shooting me now. I still couldn't find anything that could possibly link this new witch to a previous case.

_Take a break Michael. Look at the time._

A sigh escaped my lips as I took off my headphones and then my glasses. I rubbed the bridge of my nose in slight annoyance when I saw the numbers flashing in the clock.

"Three thirty already?"

_Time passes by so quickly these days…_

I stretched my arms as a yawn escaped my lips. I may be an insomniac but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate a little shut eye now and then. It was times like these that I can't tell reality from fantasy anymore. Whether I'm still awake or have already slipped into a world of little dreams.

Two soft hands suddenly touched my face. I opened my eyes to see her sweet face, shining lightly in the moonlight that peered from the glass windows. This was probably one of the few nights when I could clearly see her. One of the few nights when I could hold her…

She smiled at me tenderly, her dark eyes reflecting a deep ocean of emotions. Her ebony hair cascaded so freely down her bare shoulders, her lithe body encased in a tempting and yet innocent white night gown. Her pale arms gently pulled me forward to a comforting embrace, her skin strangely warm and cool at the same time. I sighed in my simple bliss while she gently caressed the back of my neck with her fingertips.

"Yukiko…"

_You must rest Michael._

"I can't," I replied, shaking my head in frustration.

_Rest and then maybe, you'll see something with fresh eyes._

I shake my head again but this time, the result of my late night efforts were showing. The caffeine was finally loosing its effect on me. "I'm running out of time," I mumbled against the crook of her exposed neck. Her gentle scent wafting to my nose and dulling my senses even more. I felt her lips brush against my brow as her fingers gently ran through my hair, easing my stressed mind.

_Please Michael, _she whispers, her voice soothing and comforting, so sincerely different from the usual nonchalant and expecting orders I always receive from the others. _Please… just rest for now._

A smile tugged on my lips as I surrendered to her hold with my arms encircling her slender waist. I couldn't help it. I was so tired and I've been stressed out more than usual lately. Having her in my arms even for just a brief moment like this was enough. Having her with me right now was just enough to fill the void I've felt from this prison.

And I wouldn't have it any other way…

-

I rubbed the sleep from eyes as I stood up from my seat and stretched my slightly sore body. Falling asleep in a chair isn't exactly the most comfortable thing to do. But then again, my so called bed is no different. I don't usually sleep that much so its mostly a surprise if I even manage to make it to my bed for sleep.

Glancing at the clock that hung on the wall, I swore softly under my breath when I realized that it was seven thirty in the morning. "Aw man. Amon's going to kill me," came my peeved mutter as I quickly sat back in my chair. I pulled up to one of my computers and was suddenly surprised when I saw an open case file.

Blinking, I quickly scanned the contents of the file before a smile tugged on my lips. She had done it again.

"Arigato Yukiko."


End file.
